The new girl
by cutekitty98
Summary: What if Lisanna died and Fairy tails heart went with her? That is until Lucy comes and not only opens Fairy Tails heart but Natsu too well that is until lisanna comes back. Sorry summary sucks plz R
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

Authors note. so this is my first fanfic hope u like it!This is before Lucy joined the guild but after lisanna you have not seen black rock shooter you should try it i am going too have lucy be like her and look like her.

"The new girl"

It was a peacfull day at fairy tail well besides for the fights that went on all guil was almost back too normal i mean it has been almost one mouth since the youngest stress sister past away. Some where sitll cring there eyes out but at lest they where tring right,well natsu and gray where having there usral fights that would lead to erza getting mad and hitting was well that was untill the doors burst open showing a girl around the age of 16-18 the guild went was like this for a while until mairjane walked up to her with a warm and gental smile asking "may i help you?" You could tell that the girl was nervous because she was playing whith her long,long black hair once she finally got the guts to talk she said "yes umm you see...i...umm wanttoknowificouldjoinyourguild"the poor girl said it so fast that she had totake a big sign after was so happy that someone wanted to join the guild that she squiled like a big baby hugging her and yelled " welcome to fairy tail where would u like your guild mark?"Once the guilf heard her they all yelled and cheered for there new member while the new girl thought about it for awhile she jumped up and told her "I would like it on the left side on my tummy plzz!"Mirajane could not help giggle at the girl answer she thought the girl was just a cuitty but the she remeber she never got her name " oh that remindes me what color would you like it and let me introduce myself i am mirajane stress." The girl for some reason had a look of horror once she said her name and just studderd "b-b-black plz and it is luc-lucy."Mirajane new full well why she she was scared i mean she is Mirajane the fairy devil and in her opinion she was taking it all very everyone was going back to fighting and yelling which made lucy forget about being scared and just when Mirajane talked to her she had knew she was diffrent she had a very strong aroma around her yet she seemed so fragal like glass about to brake,maybe it has too do with her being so was the men in the guilds dream she hgad long black hair with beautiful blue kind of purple eyes with HUGE BOOBS!Every man that walked up too her where almost scared to death when mirajane gave them a death glare for pring to the was once again shocked too see gray NAKED and natsu EATING FIRE she so wanted to ask natsu or from what she heard flaim brain why he was eating fire and graywhich to her is snowman why the heck he was she did and the hole guild rored with laughter once she yelled "hey flame brain and snowman come over here." I mean who could blame her she just got there and had only heard those two walked over too her with hate all over there faces which scared the piss out of her when they made it over too her they yelled "WHAT YOU CALL ME!?"Out of instincts Lucy ran but she waved and yelled "gotta go have fun see you tomorrow FAIRY TAIL!"With that lucy left a very mad natsu and gray to fight over who copied who and a very pleased Mirajane.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty guys thanks for reviewin loved them all (the 2 of them that is lol) hope u like this and just to let you knoe lucy is a little like natsu a big fat air head R&R

'the next day in lucys pov'

Oh i love fairy tail i just hope they like me i mean some people dont they think im mean oh my god do they think im mean beacuse i called natsu flame brain and glare snowman *just wait tellshe calls him that haha* i just dont know there names oh plz dont hate me fairy tail *idk maybe a little OCD* if they do hate me i might cry my eyes out.

'normal pov' as lucy made her way to the guild she had saw a little shop that sold black clothes and she thought it would match perfectly with wat she wears on had just walked into the guild when a table was thrown at oh coruse saw this and said "soul write *sorry did not know* 'block' " once Levy said that a big block of bricks where in front of lucy to protect her which in lucys case was a emidetly walked over to Levy and said "thank you for what you did i would have used my shiled but i dont like using my magic that much thank you again." Levy was to lost in thought to hear her the only thing she could think was 'shild?' and 'what kind of magic does she us' all that thinking came to a stop once she heard lucy was "hey you okey?" Levy of couse nodded really fast and said " why dont you sit done we can talk i really wanna ask you something" which Lucy did right away she was a little confused as to why or what she wanted to ask so she waited for her to waited a while and finally said " what is it i mean what is your question"," oh my question right i was wondering two things one what kind of magic do you use because u said shild and i never heard of shild magic?" Lucy of course loves talking about her magic she thinks its so cool so she quickly said "oh thats not all i can do i can use guns very very big guns that are very colorful i like to call it rock magic but the real name is shotter not only can i use guns but i can change the color of my eyes to match me gun cool right!"Levy was shocked she had that magic because that magic is hardly around any more but she totaly love she had seen it used before and man was it went on to her second question and asked "well you know how your knew i was wondering if you would like to go on your first mission with me i know it would be so fun,so what do you say?"

That is it for now plz R&R and if you have show more people it plz and thanks love kitty.


	3. Chapter 3

Kittys found out what to do hope you like this chapter i am tring to make it longer that the edo world we go.

'Edo world a few seconds before lisanna died'

'kings pov'

It will happen soon maybe a little to soon for poor poor fairy tail of this i know she will pull throw or at lest try to help out as much as she can even if that means giving up the one she loves for someone who has already died..."send them in" said the king. Mirajane,elfman,natsu,master,and lucy all cam in at the same time because they had been requested by me to master was the first to speack "hello king i have heard news about your plan to send my child some where of this earth is that true" i had to think a while before i could think of how i could tell them that there nakama was going to die well for the time being she will be once i found out what to say i told them "yes you see it may be hard to hear but lisanna in another world has died too but yet she is not dead she is going to be the kind of dead i am asking lucy hear to be." 'what does he mean does he mean im going to die!?' thought lucy "you see fairy tail on earthland has changed they are still roudy as ever but the cause of lisannas death was to bear for them to think that they are alright but just one wrong move and fairy tail on earth land will fall they will become the fallen fairies like you guys have heard in stories toled by dark is why i am going to have to ask lucy here to be transfer to earth land but for that to happen she has to die in edo." Mirajane was on the her hells tring not to cry but yet still holding on to lucy for dear life while elfman had a look of dred in his look at lucy and said "Lucy you know what would happen if this does not go right am i right,if we the edo fairy tail where to fall earth land would always be here to help so i am going to have to ask you to-","i understand but what about natsu *looks at nastu* what would he do with out me i mean well i could not live with out him." As they all talked they finally came to the conclusion that natsu would be ok and so would lucy,as they got ready for lucys 'death' the time came and they all said there good byes and there she went she disappered into the night sky which to the guild that had not heard lucy would retern was into the beautyful night of stars."Good bye my beloved lucy because i know that you will not return"


	4. Chapter 4

guys mom getting a little made about how much time im on fanfiction so tell me if its okey to do 2 chapters on this a week and if you want it to be lisannaxnatsu or kitty!

'Lucys pov'

What is this place its so cold how did i get here w-what why am i disapping and reapping what is happing!?God my head hurts what happened where am i GOD."W-who are you where am i im scaryed n-natsu" cried lisanna oh thats right im suppost to replace her until she is sent back but how we are in the same place do i tell her do i wait untill something happ- w-wait what is this im glowing does that mean im going to this so called earthland? I only have to he-help wait help who

'lucys memories'

"GET OUT"

"YOUR MOTHER DIED AND ITS YOUR FAULT"

"IM WORKING LEAVE AND STUDY"

'Lucys pov'

why why did i hear that oh thats right thats my father?And my mother is dead.I myself is Lucy Heartafillia ran away from home to join fairy tail and that has happened now sooo.

"oh my god why did i dream about that again i am lucy heatfillia and i dont know or i have not seen lisanna" i guess i should just do to Fairy Tail and tell get ready to go on my first mission with Levy.*walks to guild* Oh that wind feels so nice on my face and i can see levy is very happy to see me too i wonder what the mission is "hey levy i was woundering what kind of mission we going on" levy thought for a while then remembered all detals "oh all we have to do is get ther bad guys they said there was only about 5 of them so we are ok to go." I see so only 5 is okey and maybe i could show her my magic she seems to like it from what she had heard and i would like to see more of her magic too hehe.*sorry lots of spaces*

'missions'

"hey levy do you think we are almost there im tired","oh look there they are do you was a to attack them right a way or hurt them a little more" who would have thought levy had an evil side but i like it haha "lets attack hem so we can get money how about u block them in a box and i will shot them until they pass out good plan?" "Ya lucy good plan i like it but what if they attack us back","then we will just have to fight back hardcore all the way right that is how Fairy Tail does thinks!" 'shes right haha i like how she says thinks i just know we will be great friends' "here i go soul write 'box' lucy go!","SHOTTER ATIVATION SOUL REAPER" as lucy said that a huge gun appered out of no where and her eyes golden blue that matched her gun which was hightlight as lucy planed the bad guys went down without a fight while lucy and levy split the had both decided to have a nice dinner while they talked about what they each liked and so that is how the night went by.

i dont know if this was good or not i kind of lost it plz i hope u dont mind sorry if you did not like it tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

'Natsus pov'

*sign* I cant stop thinking about her maybe its because she is so close yet so far or that she just is apart of my i just cant stop thinking she is just so i cant even remember her face with out my beathing to stop did i do something to make this happen f-for this to happen again it has been to long to be thinking of that again i mean she has all most filled my heart so much i might explode into millions of did i have to give up such a grate chance to talk with her before she left why did she not stay longer did she not want to was she mad did i make her mad did gray make her mad? Aye my head hurts but yet i still cant stop thinking about what happened i saw how it happened it was so shocking such a fragle girl could be so brave and still to fight like a fairy tail mange.I still dont know why i followed them but i did and i know it would ened like this i just knew it from what i know about her she would all ways have a plan but i did not know it would be like this i mean come on why THAT did she have to be so so i just dont know what too say she could at lest held up a little i mean did she even use a ince of her did she not just run i mean from what i seen that is what i thought she would do even thow she would fail it would have been better than this mean that a new light will open for fairy tail even maybe me i mean how could she have done that woth out any worrie at all?

was he thinking about not ganna tell you haha guess !

'at the guild with lucy and levy'

'normal pov'

Lucy and levy had just got back from there job only to be left shocked at how much people where past out at the guild i mean almost everyone was past out even master was which to lucy was diffrent but to levy was had signed and looked at lucy while saying "i guess she showed up again only to leave them like this i mean once this happened to mean and i was so mad but of course never showed it haha." Lucy was a little confused as to what levy was talking about so she asked "who is this man you where talking about is he a member of Fairy Tail?" Which only secondes later was natsu up yelling his head off saying "you heart less basterd fight me u ran away like a cowerd" only to be hit in the back by something hard which was of course that mighty had taken a quick likeing to lucy she even let her stay the night once wich in lucys opion was fun but yet scary at the same had been about 5 days since lucy had joined the guild and she had already felt like it was her Lucy waited for Levy to recover from the hit erza just laned on natsu she thought about how to becaome his friend well that was until levy answered by saying "Laxus he is that Masters grandson yes yes i know why would he do this well he really did not do this it was probley natsu who nocked all the other people out while fighting laxus as for erza she was probably all ready asleep while master just got druck this happenes alot." Lucy was just so shocked at what levy told her but yet so happy that she had found the right guild that would always love each other which made her happy well until natsu was sent flying straght at her and landed on her with a loude tryed to get up but he was a lot hevyer than she thought he as she waited for him to get up which was fast she just looked at his pink hair "hehe coool hair can i touch is it soft" Natsu was a little taken back by what she had said it was almost the same as what is once very close friend had said about his hair "u-umm sure i dont really know if it is soft or no-" "omg its sooooo soft i love the color pink and black they are pretty!" Natsu thought for a moment before he relised she was the new girl that he wanted to talk to "oh ya your knoew right well i know u have not met me properly i mean you probaly dont know my real name which is not flame brain" "oh thats right im sorry i sent that hole night learning every ones name you natsu and that snowman guy is glare i think im not sure im still working on it." Natsu tried and tired not to laught but he did any way and yelled "hey glare did not know that was your name haha! oh and luce its fine his name is gray but call him snowman or glare i bet he would l-love it HAHA!" As the night went on Lucy and Natsu along with Levy Erza And for some reason snowman *aka gray* hung out together and talked and soon they started to hang out more and more forgetting all about there past or what was going to happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

im sad but yet happy at the same see there is this person who always reviews im in LOVE haha but yet i think she/he is the only one that reviews i know lots of people look at it because i look at the R&R love kitty!

'Grays pov'

What is the problem with that girl she cant even say my name right is there something wrong with it i mean come on natsu is harder that gray.I guess that is just her nickname for me at lest it is better than what 'she' gave me 'she' gave the stupiest nickname 'Full striper' she used to say that she got the full from my last name and stripper from my habits.I guess since that day i have become less sad expecaly since lucy can for some reason she is just so easy to talk to i can even think about her now with out u know getting wet know i think where fine it has been a week since lucy came and me lucy natsu and erza formed a team of course levy could not because she already had a team of her are good

'at the guild'

'normal pov'

There that are the strongest team in the guild Team Natsu! Today is Mission day where they all go on missions together ya sure they all go on sepret missions exsept for lucy and natsu i mean they are always together on missions if Team Natsu does not what to yes today is that day and it just so happenes that Ezra want to go on one and not tell any one about it tell they get to the train *which natsu tries to reject*.While every one is confused they sit down on there train sits and lucy asked "so erza wat is thue missio about i wanna kick some but!" Ezra was on her last stra with lucy sure she loves her to death but that is like the hunderth time she has asked with that erza hit lucy hard in the tummy along with natsu saying "so about the mission i had heard that a thing called lulaby had been stollen from the magic counsal and since we are the strongest team in fairy tail we have been asked to locat it before it kills lots of people." As the train went on Natsu and Lucy where sound asleep along with gray that had fallen asleep while Erza went on talking about all the s-class missions she had went with the final turn of the train it had made its way to the town Team natsu wanted to as the train stopped up went Natsu yelling "finally we are free god im never riding that death trap you hear that happy" "aye" Erza had finally got all her lugage from the help of gray and yelled for natsu to grave Lucy which he they made it to they state building *sorry i dont know what that building was called) they where soon surrowned by creepy looking guys saying thinks like "i call the blonde with big ass boobs haha" or " i call killing that cocky ass with pink hair." At this point of time natsu was tring to wake Lucy up before someone tried to rape her (haha) which was not so long since he yelled "luce get up before you get raped" she shot right up and look at the creeps with a discusted look on her face saying "nooo way if i ever get raped at lest let it be by someone cute and not a creep!" Erza was getting pretty pissed at all the time they where wasting so she yelled "get ready to fight you creeps because we came for one reason and one eason only to get lullyby back so bring it on" with that said Team natsu went into there fighting stand ready to enamy attacked right away they used sords and spells which did land hits on Team Natsu but not a lot most had been taken out by Erza or Natsu which only left like yelled "Erza i got the last 50 you go get the master mindes of this all and natsu,gray go get the two guys who ran away that seem strong" They all agreed and left to do there jobes.

'with gray and natsu'

"hey flamebrain dont fallow me"

"im following YOU your following Me ice prick"

"just shut up u go one way and im go the other since there is two ways."

"ya ya by"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"dont die"


	7. Chapter 7

i have not updated in a while i was busy with school hope you like this chgapter i really did not like the last one but here is chapter 7 R&R!

With Natsu

Where is he how fast can that fat tard go wait he can go throw walls right well then there is only one place he could have gone haha think once before tring to hid from me you fat ...BAME...BAME where the hell is he he cant be that far i have hit evey singal wall he has to be he- BAME what the hell "haha you sure are stupied for a fairy tail maga i was never in the walls i was in the ground but i got you now haha" where did he come only that but he has my legs ew is he a rapest "are you somekind of raoest you keep touching my legs" oh my god his face is just so funny but that caught him off gard "Fire dragon claw" ya that got him wait where is he going hes trying to run away gatta get him!

With erza *normal and erzas pov*

There he is! "requipt Nightmare" Nightmare requipt gives erza a black armor that can hold 6,000 pounds with out hurting her she has her hair up in two high pony can use 6 sords with this armor 3 sords has the power to cut metal the other 3 was a gift from miarjane so it has the power of a soul sant. "Come down here and fight you do not deserve to hold the lullauby it can kill many many people" I have to get the lullauby back no matter what "stupied stupied fairys why do you think i have the lullauby i want to rule the world just try and take it from me and i will tear you into little shreds of meat" how dare he. "you will pay" erza leeped forword and hit the wind that had surrowned him only to get thrown back to the ground she now had scratches all over her arms which where would try and try to hit him but soon her armor broke and she yell to the ground with a loud grount "I told you i will tear you to pieces so if i was you i would quite attacking me and go run home with the other little fairies haha." Once he said that he went out of that bulding which of course erza followed, the man used this weird spell that made wind blow all around erza she almost got blown back but right when she was being moved the wind stopped blowing but there was a strong wind all around the building that no one could get out off not only that but he was leaving he was tring to get away and erza could do nothing but get beat by the wind soon Natsu came running up with they where all there they where shocked that them the strongest team in Fairy Tail...Was stuck in a building by a huge block of wind the only thing they could not pull together was where is Lucy?

i kind of have writers block dont know what to write if you want you can give me some ideas and sorry if its not good :( R&R plz!


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty:Hello guys i was going to update ALL of my storys but i just got to tired to write this one i now wtf u have not updated in like forever but i will update tomorrw i hope . i love you guys and if you have waited this long please tell me and i will be more than happy to update faster maybe even update 2 storys tomorrow I have updated my other story but not this one is you want to read it is is called The New Beginning i think i hope you guys do i will try and update LOVE YOU ALL! R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Kitty:Hello guys i was going to update ALL of my storys but i just got to tired to write this one i now wtf u have not updated in like forever but i will update tomorrw i hope . i love you guys and if you have waited this long please tell me and i will be more than happy to update faster maybe even update 2 storys tomorrow I have updated my other story but not this one is you want to read it is is called The New Beginning i think i hope you guys do i will try and update LOVE YOU ALL! R&R


End file.
